


Pull over. Let me drive for awhile

by Writing_in_SIN



Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [1]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Soul Bond, Unconditional Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_SIN/pseuds/Writing_in_SIN
Summary: It's been a long day. So much so that he can see Emu struggling to stay awake as he walks back to their apartment.
Relationships: Houjou Emu & Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), Houjou Emu/Parad
Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538683
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Pull over. Let me drive for awhile

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a ParaEmu agenda and I'm taking y'all down with me XD
> 
> These series of oneshots will mostly be post-series of Ex-Aid and while I understand there are those who liked True Ending and the Another Ending trilogy, it won't be canon in this fic. Some plot points from those movies will be included but nothing more than that.
> 
> Anyway, please read the tags in case if there's something that you may not like. I hope you'll enjoy the fic and if you can, please leave a comment!

* * *

**"Pull over. Let me drive for awhile."**

* * *

It's been a long day. So much so that he can see Emu struggling to stay awake as he walks back to their apartment.

"Emu~" Parad singsongs inside their shared mind space when Emu almost ran into a telephone pole. Again. "Pull over. Let me drive for awhile."

His partner lets out a rueful snort as he grumbles under his breath. "My body is not a _car_, Parad."

"No," he agrees with a chuckle. "But you're gonna crash like one if you continue on like this."

Emu pouts as he stumbles on. "M'fine."

Holding back a laugh, Parad gives Emu a gentle nudge to look at a sign that he _knows_ that neither of them would recognise. "Says the guy who got us lost."

"...eh?" When Emu reads the sign that decidedly shows them that they're not on the right path, Emu throws his head back with a groan. "Are you kidding me!? Since when?"

"Dunno. I just woke up myself when I felt you were blacking out."

Emu rubs his face with a sigh. "Sorry."

"Not your fault." Parad wraps his arms around Emu's neck from behind, invisible and intangible to everyone but his friend. "You had a really difficult shift today."

"That's an understatement." Emu burrows in his arms as he chuckles. "Parad?"

"Hm?"

Emu brings up a hand to gently squeeze his arm. "Thanks for being here with me today, especially since I know you prefer playing games rather than be in scrubs."

"I don't mind." Tightening his hold onto Emu, he buries his nose into Emu's hair. "I got to spend the whole day with you after all."

Emu lets out a sleepy laugh and Parad can feel that Emu is starting to drift off in his arms and they can't have that; especially not in the middle of a sidewalk.

Chuckling, he nudges his nose to Emu's cheek to rouse up his friend. "C'mon, I'll take over for you."

"...No detours?"

"Promise."

Emu lets out a jaw breaking yawn before he finally nods. "Thanks, Parad."

"Anytime." 

Trading places has become easier compared to what he forced upon Emu all those months ago. These days its like closing their eyes before finding one in the driver's seat while the other settles within their mind space. So as Emu curls up to sleep, Parad stretches his borrowed body before quickly finding the right direction to Emu's apartment.

Once inside, Parad prepares for bed; quickly washing up and changing into pyjamas before finally settling into the rather large single bed. In his signature red, blue and violet pixels, he separates himself from Emu, then carefully tucks the paediatrician in. Brushing Emu bangs away from his forehead, Parad smiles down at the relaxed features of his friend; free from the day's stress. When he's about to pull away, a hand shoots out to grab his wrist and Parad turns to see Emu blearily squinting up at him.

"Stay," Emu mumbles out, words slurring from sleep.

Parad tilts his head. "You sure? It might be a bit bright since I wanna finish my current checkpoint."

Emu smiles up at him, tugging his wrist so that Parad will crawl into bed and settles by the headboard beside the doctor. "That's okay...just want you here with me."

"For as long as you want me," he reassures, bringing the blanket up to Emu's shoulders as Emu shifts closer to curl at Parad's side.

After fluffing up his pillow, Parad pulls out his console from a pocket and mutes the game. Making himself comfortable, Parad plays into the night right by Emu's side as he slumbers.


End file.
